Rose of light, Tears of dark
by Mizuki vamp
Summary: The royal vampire family is back but is there more to why they are back then they let on? YugixAtem, RyouxBakura, MalikxMarik, JoeyxSeto
1. Meeting

**_A/N: Wow I can't believe that it's been so long since I actually wrote something and actually put it on here instead of putting it to the side. Oh well I hope that everyone enjoys this it's been a while so I'm a little rusty but tell me what you think and sorry that it's so short. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters.  
_**

"STOP THIEF!!" A boy no older then nineteen turned and seen the palace guards chasing him. _'Yeah like they could catch me.' _He then turned an started running through the crowded marketplace. He then turned down an alley way and hid in the shadows. He watched as all the gueards ran by. He was about to leave when he seen hin best friend and head of the palace guards Joey Wheeler stop in the alley entrance.

The boy watched him sigh and look towards him. "Come on out Yugi, you can't hide there forever and try to sneak past me." The boy now known as Yugi stepped out of the shadows and looked at his friend. "And to what do I owe this visit from the captain of the palace guard?" "Yugi, stop playing stupid! You stole from the Pharoh and i have been ordered to take you to him." Yugi watched as Joey came closer. _'So I'm in a lose-lose situation. Oh well I guess I'll deal with it now.' _

"Sorry Joey I'm afraid I cannot comply." Joey looks at him with confusion. Yugi then smiles an evil smile and disappears into the shadows. "No Yugi stop. Damn it. Now what am I suppose to do?" He starts to walk away but he never noticed someone watching him from the rooftop. "Looks like I win again Pharoh. Maybe next time you'll catch me till then." He then looks around to make sure the coast was clear and he jumps off the rooftop and disappears.


	2. Information

"Joey, are you sure that he got passed you?" Joey nods and looks at the pharoh of Egypt. The young Pharoh sighs and looks at his friends and family. "Well Pharoh, what should we do? If we don't do something soon then they will just keep coming until there's nothing left." "Yes, I know." "But you know Atem that if we can get close to them they could be a real asset to us." The young Pharoh Atem looks at the man who had spoken. He has silver hair that stuck up everywhere, he had black pants and shirt.

He smiles and says "I know Bakura, do not worry we will get them. It is not them stealing that's the problem it's them stealing precious life from us, that's the problem." Bakura nods and looks at Joey. "Joey, we have guests show them in." Atem says. Joey nods and goes to the door. He opens it to find three boys there. Eberyone looks at them and Joey allows them in. They walk in with their cloaks billowing. He closes the door and walks back to the Pharoh. "Welcome, to what do I owe the honor?" The smaller of the three steps forward and says "We heard that the royal family was in trouble. We came to help my Pharoh."

They bow and Atem looks at his cousin who was also his high priest, Seto. Seto nods and moves closer. "You say you are here to help but what are you going to do when you can't escape Yugi." The one in back moves and laughs. He then lowers his hood and looks at the high priest. "Well, well, Seto it's been to long. How have you been?" "Don't start with me Yugi, you can't understand what's going on. You only think you know what's going on, but really you know nothing." Yugi listened but grew mad with the knowledge of knowing that he wouldn't be able to explain himself. "That's enough Seto, we aren't here to judge. At least not yet. Now then Yugi, why don't you explain why you are here?"

Yugi looks at Atem and lowers his head. "My Pharoh, I understand that what I have done is worthy of death itself. Though you and I both know that I can not die. My lord, we will also tell you that we know that you can do nothing without me or my friends. We are not fools Pharoh, the time of old is leaving quickly and along with that a new age is growing. You and the others can't stay for much longer without anyone noticeing." Atem looks at Yugi suprised. He looks to the others and they all nod. "Alright then Yugi, you have my attention. How do you propose we get out of here?" "You know that we are of royal blood, how in Ra's name do you suggest we just just up and leave without someone noticing?" "That's just it, we don't expect anyone of you to just up and leave without anyone noticing. That's why we planned on taking your places." Says the last one.

"Marik, you have sen who they are, tell me who are they?" Atem asks. The one standing to the side stepped forward and looks at them. "The smaller one is Malik, while the other is Ryou, our light halves my lord. They mean no harm, they are here to help." Atem looks at them and nods. "Well, looks like we have ourselves a problem then don't we?" Bakura says baring his fangs. Ryou takes down his hood. He looks at Bakura softly. "Relax my lord, I mean no harm just relax and let us help you." They all looked around and heard a knock at the door. Malik sighs and nods. Ryou sighs and moves towards Bakura. Bakura looks at him and smiles. He takes the cloak off to find silvery white feathery wings. He gasps and Ryou looks down and then looks at Malik to find him in the same situation. Yugi moves towards Atem and lowers the cloak and sits beside him, he feels a hand on his shoulder and leans against him. Atem smiles and says "Come in"

**A/N: Ha ha ha cliff hanger lol you will never know what's gonna happen unless you review. Ha ha ha let's see how many of you like my story so far. I'm so mean but Oh well. Good luck.**


End file.
